Crystal Kaufman Davis Interview
The following interview was held by Rick123Axel. Crystal Kaufman Davis portrayed a Walker, however she is better known for her role as Carol Peletier's stand in and photo double over two seasons (Season 3/4) ---- Outside of The Walking Dead, what would fans know you best for? ''' Well, they may recognise me for some of my roles within different movies/shows including; - Recurring Cop (Tyler Perry’s Have and Have Nots)/TV Series - Recurring Cop (Satisfaction)/TV Series - Recurring Cop (Finding Carter)/TV Series - Supporting Role SWAT (19TH Hole)/Web Series - Recurring Medical Technician (Complications)/TV Series - Paparazzi (Alvin & The Chipmunks Movie)/Movie I also have recently done some stand-in work; - Mackenzie Davis/Cameron Howe (Halt and Catch Fire) - Meredith Baxter/Gammy (Finding Carter) '''Looking at your past works, law enforcement roles seem pretty frequent, have you ever worked in that line of work yourself? Why do you think you a so frequently picked for such roles? Yes, I am fairly type casted as law enforcement. I like it. I think it has a lot to do with the fact that I am somewhat on the tall side for a lady and I have short hair. Although I am a huge cut-up and spend most all of my time laughing, smiling, and making others laugh, I also believe I have a stern "resting bitch face", as they call it. 《 SMILE 》 So my physical presence tends to lend itself to such authoritative roles. I DID very seriously consider pursuing a career in corrections/parole when I was younger. Instead I obtained a counseling degree and went on to earn a Masters Degree in Gerontology (the integrated study -bio-psycho-social aspects- of the aging process. We at The Walking Dead Interviews Wiki were very pleased to hear that you have recently got married to your wonderful wife. Is it true that the two of you tied the knot within five hours of the Supreme Court ruling? Would you mind sharing some details about your ceremony and experience to our readers? Thank you so much! That IS true! We have lived our lives together side-by-side now for 15 years. We live in the state of Georgia and until now our state never recognized same-sex marriage. We waited ALL these many years because we have a home, family, friends and work in this state and we wanted our legal union to be respected and upheld by the state as well as our Federal government. As for my wife, she is the kindest, truest heart and soul that I know. I am a far better person with her by my side. We were the first same-sex couple to be married at that particular court house. (We loved that!) We chose that courthouse because it is on Stonewall Tell Drive! Stonewall- how appropriate! The clerk was incredibly supportive and sweet. The best surprise was the stranger we met there who felt like an instant friend! She became our witness for the brief ceremony" we had there that day and we hooked up on Facebook and she will be coming to our wedding celebration party as an honored guest later this year! My best friend officiated the ceremony and she is the reason we were able to complete the entire process that afternoon, immediately! LOVE WINS. What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? I have been a walker in the season three finale and season four premier. I also worked as a Stand-In and Photo Double for Melissa McBride, as Carol, over the course of two seasons. It would have been three, however, when I got the calls to work on Season 5, I was already booked on other productions. How did you get your roles as a walker? I was working on The Walking Dead as a part of the crew as Melissa's Stand-In and Photo Double when I was approached by Extras Casting Atlanta to be a walker in a finale episode. After that episode was filmed, they asked me to come back again as a walker for that following season's premier episode. What was the process of applying your make-up like? As a mid-ground walker, we do not have prosthetics and acrylics applied. I was airbrushed with 2 layers, applied by two different special effects experts. Aside from a little lip burning, it was fairly quick and easy. Now, removal after filming is a different story! Then it took a ton of scrubbing and I still had black fingernails for a day or two. ' You are also Melissa McBride's stunt double, how did you get the part of that?' I had the privilege of working as Melissa's Stand-In over the course of two seasons and I worked as her Photo Double on one episode. I was given the job as her SI because I closely fit her size, hair, height, etc. After that, it was a matter of showing up timely, being consistent, professional and attentive. I worked on Season 3 Episode 10, with Carl; the two of us fired at one of the guard towers at the prison. Would you please explain what being Carol's double entails? ' Working as Melissa/Carol's Photo Double differs from Stand-In work in that in that capacity, I am in FRONT of the camera AS Carol. As her Stand-In, I work as Melissa BEHIND the camera, as a member of the crew, to help block the scenes and stand and move wherever she would in the scene so that they can set the cameras to film the scene properly. As Photo Double, I wear the clothes that exactly match what Carol is wearing for the scene and I am IN FRONT of the camera, in the scene, AS Carol, for Melissa. This is usually for scenes whereby Melissa/Carol would be in the fairly deep background, or for whatever reason is unavailable. '''What are some of your more famous/well known scenes that you were Carol? ' One scene that stands out is the scene where Carol was at the bottom of the stairs inside a house and the two people, the girl and boy, stepped out and were holding fruit...and a zombie came down the stairs and Carol stabbed her down on the floor. I was Stand in then. I got to stab and everything. That was fun. 'Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? ' One memorable moment that comes to mind happened when Melissa McBride saw me on set the day I worked as her Photo Double. I was there on set in "her clothes and wig" and she came up to me and said, "You look GREAT! " I responded, "I look like YOU! Of course I look great." She smiled her pretty smile. I only regret I was unable to capture that day with a photo of the two of us. ''' You were involved in the episode in which a Woodbury Survivor is shooting down at the group from the tower, you as Carol for many scenes takes several shots at the man. What was it like firing the gun and filming such an intense scene? It was very exciting to "panto-shoot" the rifle as Carol in that scene. But, we were not actually shooting, not even blanks, etc. What was it like working so closely with cast like Melissa McBride? Melissa is a joy and I have loved working as her Stand-In and having some nice chats with her. She is not only an amazing actor, but she is a genuinely lovely person. All of the actors are friendly and I have been honored to be on set working side by side with them. I also love working with my fellow atmospheric enhancers (Background Artists) as zombies and townspeople. Season 6 of The Walking Dead was confirmed recently, would you return as Carol's double again? Oh goodness, yes! A very emphatic YES! I miss working with everyone on The Wallking Dead and have been asked several times to return as SI/PD for this current Season 5, but I was already booked on other sets and had to decline. What has been the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Goodness, what a difficult question, as there are so many amazing aspects to working on this production. I never take a moment of my time there for granted. Despite some of the days and nights being long with sometimes grueling conditions, it is always a pleasure and honor to be involved. One of my favorite aspects of being on set is watching the crew, particularly the camera and special effects crew, doing their craft. There are some amazing talents on this show. It is a treat to actually be on set as a part of the crew when doing SI/Photo Double, or as an actor when I am playing a zombie, and then to watch as a fan to see how it is all edited and how it comes together in the final cut. That is one of my favorite aspects of being on any set, actually: Being a part of the whole process. What advice would you give to readers trying to break into the entertainment industry? Well, I started in this industry (and I am still very much starting) working as a background/non-speaking actor and Stand-In and Photo Double. What can be learned from being on set, even as a background artist, is invaluable. You learn of set etiquette and so much more doing that work. I also met some amazing people, many of whom became true, lifelong friends. I would trade nothing for that. However, I found it easy to get a bit lost in the ease of doing background work on productions. It was safe. And, despite sometimes harsh conditions and ill-treatment by some crew and even actors, it was easy. Therefore, I had to push myself to take action and make changes to try to "go further" in the industry. I began by taking an On-Camera Auditioning class with a man named Randall Taylor. He, along with my classmates, helped me to grow dramarically in my skills and confidence in such a short time, it was amazing. I was actually approached by my current agent for representation within about five weeks of starting that class, because she saw one of my video audition tapes! Classes, coaching, constant hussle to submit yourself for auditions, networking, listening, always learning, being honest, on-time, and simply good at WHATEVER you find yourself doing at the time-- these things and so much more -- are what it takes. The industry is unlike any other, and I know I barely know the tip of the iceberg! I would say to anyone working as a background actor who believes that is their path to becoming an actor: Think again.That does NOT mean that being a background artist is not valuable or helpful. There are so many incredibly talented, hardworking people working as background actors in Atlanta. It is what it is and I have loved many aspects of it for years. I just know that for me, once I was mic'd up on set and had lines to deliver it changed me. I have chased that experience ever since. It makes my heart sing. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I have a supporting role as a lesbian vampire within my current acting project, Immortalz Atlanta (https://m.facebook.com/Immortalzatlanta?__mref=message). I also have background roles in both Quantico (An upcoming TV show) and The Accountant (An upcoming movie) as an FBI agent. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews